


Almost Paradise

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Alec Lightwood takes a free trip to Mexico to fall in love with someone new, but is met with challenges along the way. Magnus bartends.aka. a bachelor in paradise au.





	Almost Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> bachelor in paradise can be trash, but sometimes it inspires you to write fic.

Alec Lightwood had never been a fan of reality television and he never understood the fervor with which his sister and brother watched those programs. So it was the surprise of his life when he got a call from a producer of some new dating show. While he was apprehensive, they did mention filming would occur over summer and would be on a beach in Mexico. The premise was pretty straightforward. Singles, nominated by friends or family, would be sent to find love on a beach resort. At the end of each week, if someone didn't have a connection and did not get a “heart” from another contestant they were sent back home. At the end the remaining couples could stay together and date outside of the show or break up if they did not see a future for the relationship. 

At the end of the producer’s pitch, Alec quickly considered the pros and cons. If nothing else he would get a trip, but it would be aired across America and he wasn't ready for that many people to see him. But he was in a dating rut, and he knew that Izzy and Jace were responsible and he knew it would make their day if he agreed. And an advantage of being a teacher is having summers off, so he wouldn't have to request time off. He agreed before he really started spiraling and hung up. He hoped he knew what he was getting himself into.  
———————————————————————————————————————  
Magnus had just finished a shift at the hospital when he got the call. He was puzzled to see Maia’s number on the screen. It had been a few years since he had heard from her, since she moved out to LA for a job at a tv studio. Well, if it isn't the Maia Roberts, Hollywood producer." Maia giggled on the other end. 

"Hey Magnus." Magnus heard her sigh on the other end of the line. "I need your help. This project I'm working on is in crisis mode. We have all these singles lined up to mingle in Mexico and the resort just pulled their bartender. And I may have accidentally, intentionally mentioned you, you were a bartender for awhile, you're charismatic. I'm so sorry and I get it if you can't or don't want to do I just needed to seem useful..." She trailed off. Magnus remained silent and could sense Maia's panic and anxiety. He knew that this job meant the world to Maia, and he was due for a vacation and making drinks for desperate singles sounded intriguing. 

“I'm in, you're lucky that I have so many personal days saved up." The relief was audible on Maia's end. She breathed out a quick thank you and mentioned having a few more calls to make. 

"You'll get all the details soon. See you in Mexico!" With that she hung up and Magnus walked home, pondering what to bring.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus was scheduled to arrive ahead of the contestants in order to set up and get accustomed to the bar and what the producers expected of him. His flight landed and he was surprised to see that a car had been sent ahead for him. He got in and greeted the driver. He soon arrived at a beautiful outdoor resort. The complex was sprawling and right on the ocean. He thanked the driver, got out, grabbed his luggage and began the search for Maia. He walked down the steps to the entrance and surveyed. Everything was beautiful and luxurious, clearly no expenses were spared in the production. He only hoped the content would live up the hype he had seen. From his position he could see pretty much everything. He spotted Maia in one of the buildings, Magnus could see her gesturing with her hands, most likely explaining where to set things. He made his away across the sand, grateful that he had worn sandals and tossed them off upon arrival. The sand felt nice under his feet and the waves crashing were a calming presence. He was glad to have accepted the job, a break from the stress of his job. He loved helping others, and saving lives, but it was stressful, and the hours were long. Soon enough he reached the building Maia was in and a smile spread across her face when she noticed him. 

“Magnus!” Magnus’ face mirrored hers and he walked up and enveloped her in a hug. “I’ve missed you such, everyone else too! LA is nice but it's not home.” She wheezed him before letting go and as they parted her face changed. He could see her slip back into professional mode. “ So as bartender you're in charge of making drinks, obviously, as well as offer advice and commentary, which I faith that you can do. And you only have one rule to follow: no falling for any of the contestants.” Magnus nodded as she led him to the bar. “ Here's the bar set up. Fully stocked with everything you'll need for cocktails. And here's a list of the contestants and some background. Familiarize yourself with that so when they get here you're ready to be friendly. But remember not too friendly.” She gave him a look as she handed the paper to him. Magnus let out a chuckle when he saw the first name.  
“It's a little late for that. I've already been on a date with Alec Lightwood.” She looked confused so Magnus continued. “Clary dated her brother a few years ago. We met through them, went on a date, but nothing came of it. We're friends though so it won't be weird.” Maia nodded before being called over. As he read the rest of the names, Magnus couldn't help but think about Alec and what could have been.  
——————————-  
Alec arrived at the resort and was met by Hodge Starkweather, the host of the show. He did a couple of takes introducing himself and was told he could go down and start mingling with others. He jogged down the steps and really took on the view. The water was a lovely blue green and the waves looked inviting. He was excited to meet whoever else was down there. It had been years since he had last been on a date with anyone that he saw a future with,and that relationship had gone nowhere. Well, he did get a new best friend but he had hoped for more. The first person he saw, just to the right of the stairs, was a pretty blonde woman. She quickly noticed him and held out a hand. 

“Lydia Branwell, pleased to meet you.” Alec took her hand and shook it. 

“Alec Lightwood. Am I the second person here?” He looked around and couldn’t see anyone else in their vicinity. 

“Yep! It was getting pretty lonely down here alone.” She sent a wink his way and Alec felt his stomach swoop. He knew that the dating pool was pretty mixed sexuality wise, but he wasn't anticipating having to set the record straight, or not so straight, so quickly. 

“I can imagine. Hopefully more guys show up.” Lydia’s face fell a little as his words sank in. She gestured over her shoulder. 

“You want to get a drink before everyone else shows up?” Alec nodded and they headed over to the bar. As they approached, the bartender got clearer and Alec could have sworn he had seen that person before. Even though the person had their back to them, there was something familiar in the shape of the back and the broad shoulders. Then Lydia cleared her throat and the bartender turned around, and Alec felt his jaw drop. 

“Magnus! What are you doing you here?” Magnus’ face lit up when he realized that Alec was approaching. Alec’s face mimicked his and he smiled back.

“I have friends in high places, Alexander.” Alec laughed and Lydia just glanced between the two, clearly confused. “You must be Lydia?” She nodded. “Alec and I are friends back in New York.” He faced Alec again. “And my friend Maia is a producer on the show, they needed a bartender, and I agreed to join. So drink requests?”  
——————————-  
As the day wore on more people arrived and Alec began losing hope very quickly. There weren’t that many guys who caught his eye, and the one who did was decidedly not available. He was also having a hard time adjusting to having cameras everywhere he went. And the reshoots they needed of random conversations he had. He spent most of the day hanging out with Meliorn, the flower shop owner. They had a connection, but Alec was distracted each time he went for a refill at the bar. The night came quickly and Alec made his way to his dorm room. He was walking along the water, the waves lapping at his feet as the tide rolled in, when he felt a presence beside him. He knew who it was without looking up. Magnus broke the short silence with a sigh. 

“I forgot how exhausting bartending can be. And this heat is not helping. But I have had worse vacations. How are you doing? Met the one yet?” Magnus looked over at him with an overenthusiastic grin on his face. Alec cheered up just slightly. 

“I don’t know. Its only been a day. That Meliorn guy seems nice, but he was also talking to Raphael, so who knows. I just hope I made the right choice coming here. Like what if I set aside my life, and nothing comes of it?” As he looked at Magnus he could tell he was deep in thought. 

“I think, everything happens for a reason. Maybe you find a nice guy here, fall in love, get married, or maybe you get a nice trip and a few new friends. Who can tell, but I do know that, as long as I’m here, you always have someone to talk to. Thats part of the job description, ya know, and not falling in love with anyone here. Which has been repeated to me multiple times for some, unknown reason.” Alec laughed. 

“Well, it seems Maia really knows you then. You’re quite magical you know. Somehow everyone falls at least a little bit in love with you.” He kept his tone teasing and light, and hoped Magnus didn’t catch the sincerity. Magnus’ laugh was bright and loud in the night and Alec wanted to stay in this soft moment here with Magnus between the sand and the sea, and away from reality. He was disappointed when Magnus split up and went to a different sleeping area. He gave a slow wave to Alec and disappeared behind the door.  
———————————————————-  
Alec awoke the next morning and couldn't believe the view he had. He was still in awe of how beautiful it was here, and that the only thing on his to do list was hang around. He threw on his swim trunks and ran down to the water. He guessed it was still quite early, as he hadn’t seen anyone else yet. The water felt amazing and Alec enjoyed splashing around for a bit, before a long woman with a clipboard and headset came to the edge of the water. Alec recognized her as one of the producers who was hanging around and asking for more shots of conversations, and lead the personal interviews. He got out and joined her on the shore. It was a little uncomfortable to be in front of someone he didn't really know shirtless and wet, but she reached behind her and presented him with a towel. Alec accepted it gratefully. 

“Hi. I’m sure you’ve seen me around. I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself before, but we’ve been quite busy here. I’m Maia and I know that you’re Alec. So breakfast is served over by the bar for the next two hours. And when you’re done I want you freshened up and in the confessional room.” Alec perked up at the name. 

“You’re Magnus’ friend aren’t you?” She nodded, but held a hand up to shush him. She muttered something into the headset before turning back to him.  
“I am. And I know that you guys are really good friends. I think that your friendship could help people feel more at ease. Right now, everyone is still kind of strangers, and feeling each other out, but I want you guys to help them feel at ease. You get along so well. And in general with everyone keep the mood light. Now I have to see to something else, see you later!” With that she turned and sped walk in the opposite direction. 

When Alec made it to the buffet, a few of the others had also arrived. He waved at Lydia and Kaelie as he entered. He was quick to grab his food and went to the bar to find Magnus. 

“Darling, you know I would never judge, but isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I come over here to be a nice friend, and say hi to you and this is what I get? No ‘Good morning! Sleep well?’ Straight into accusations of day drinking?” Magnus laughed and slid a bottle of water over to Alec.  
“Good morning, Alexander, did you sleep well?” Alec smiled over dramatically. 

“Now that you mention it, yes I did!” Magnus rolled his eyes now that Alec was being dramatic. “Thank you for the water, by the way, but I should probably head over. There are people I need to date over there.” Alec turned away. 

“And that is an opportunity no one should be deprived of.” Alec’s face heated up and he was grateful Magnus wasn’t able to see it. He got to the table and sat down next to the girl named Aline. They had hit it off as friends, having had similar experiences in coming out. She smiled at him. He ate quickly and rushed back off to his room. He threw on a new shirt and shorts and went to the room that had been designated for one-on-one interviews. He had been in once yesterday to give his first thoughts on the others and he figured he didn't have anything else to add quite yet. 

He entered and noticed that the only other person in the room was Maia and the camera appears to be off. She greeted him with a smile. 

“You’re not really here to be interviewed, well not yet at least. First I have some news for you. Your sister called production and said you got the volunteer position you had applied for. And that it starts in a week. Obviously we aren't going to hold you hostage here, and you can leave if you really want to. We hope you chose to stay with us. If you do leave, we need a quick exit interview and you can be on your way.” Alec was shocked. He had applied for the position doing before this, and when he hadn't heard back he just assumed he wasn't going to get it and accepted the offer to be on the show instead. And they were both the opportunity of a lifetime. 

“Well, maybe I can wait until the elimination? I haven't been here that long and I want to give it a go.” Maia smiled. 

“Well then, get out there and start mingling.”  
——————————-  
“Whats going on between you and Magnus?” Alec was startled at the sound of Aline’s voice. They had been lounging by the pool together in silence and maybe just maybe his eye wandered to the bar for a bit. He felt his face redden for a reason unrelated to heat. 

“Well, don’t spread this around, but we went on a date once. My brother dated his friend for a little bit a few years ago and we met through them. It was so good, but then they broke up and we didn't see each other for awhile so they could get over it. And by then dating would have been way too weird, but I still feel that spark you know? And I know it’s selfish, but I kinda wish that they had never broken up, or after we started dating. But it wasn't right for them, our window has passed, we have a good friendship, I’ve accepted it, and I’m here now to find someone.” Aline gave him a look. 

“Sure, you have. That’s definitely why you keep looking over at him with heart eyes. Just talk to him.” Alec was about to reply when Helen, the girl he had noticed Aline talking to the day before, came over and stole her away.  
———————————  
After contemplating on the lounge chair for another thirty minutes, Alec came to a decision. He walked over to the bar, and plopped down in a stool. Magnus finished up a drink for Raphael and came over to stand in front of Alec. Alec dropped his head onto the cool countertop and stared at Magnus’ rings and how they glinted in the sun.  
“What do I do? I have two completely different opportunities in front of me and I can’t decide. And I feel bad for even considering staying here and not going to help. But I don't want to give up on this too quickly, because Izzy and Jace took the time to send in my application and I don't want to let them down. But I haven't really clicked with anyone here and I don't want to waste their time, or my own.” Alec sighed and Magnus was silent for a moment. Alec examined Magnus’ hands and thought of what it would feel like to hold them again. He was nostalgic for that one magical night they had, how they had gone to the bar, and how they flirted over that game of pool and Magnus’ fierce competitiveness and the soft walk home, hands entwined and the faintest of kisses. He was taken out of his revive when Magnus moved a hand, only to place it under Alec’s chin and lift his head to meet his eyes. 

“Alexander. This is your summer, and the only person you have to please is yourself. I’m sure you’d have fun and enjoy yourself doing both, but really consider it. Think abut what you want most and go for it.” Magnus was still holding his chin and Alec could feel the point where they were connected. It burned in the best way and he really knew what he was going to do. 

“You have to promise me something though.” Alec used his most somber tone of voice. 

“Anything.” Magnus returned just as serious. 

“You have to make a pact with me. If we’re still single in five years, we get married.” Alec’s face broke out in a smile at the end and watched Magnus do the same. 

“Of course. I take it you’ve made up your mind?” Alec nodded and pulled away from Magnus’ grip. He waved back as he searched for Maia. Once he found her, she was understanding and called for a car and travel accommodations. Alec walked to where everyone was at the pool and cleared his throat. 

“Hey guys! I know its only been a day and a half, but I have an incredible opportunity to do charity work in Kenya. I just can’t pass up the chance to help others in such a way and I’ll miss you guys. I wish all of you luck!” Everyone rushed him and he found himself at the center of a group hug, and best of all he felt happy with his choice. But there was one last thing he wanted in paradise, a little romance.  
—————————————  
Alec was all packed up in no time, the car and flight ready to go, goodbyes and numbers exchanged, when he found himself meandering to the bar. The goodbye he was dreading most. Magnus had a bittersweet smile. He immediately opened his arms to Alec, who rushed over. Magnus’ arms around him was warm and familiar. 

“I don’t want you to go.” Magnus said it so quietly Alec wasn't even sure it was meant to be by him. “I’m proud of you for making this decision, so many people would have stayed and had the easier summer, but your heart is too big.” 

“Don’t even pretend you wouldn't do the same.” Alec said as they broke apart. They stared at each other for a moment, and Alec hoped beyond hope Magnus would do something. He thought he sensed Magnus having the same desire, to continue to touch, the overwhelming need to be closer. Magnus cleared his throat before Alec could dwell on the silence for too long. 

“Let me help with your bags and walk you out.” Alec accepted and handed his carry on over. They climbed up the steps and Alec’s hope for romance completely deflated as they packed his things into his trunk. He was about to go around to enter when a hand tugged on his wrist and the next thing he knew, warm lips were on his. And Alec kissed back with all the feelings he had been bottling up, the want, the adoration and felt Magnus give the same. Alec wasn't sure how the kiss was because someone cleared their throat, and it felt like an eternity and not long enough, all at once. Alec looked towards the noise and caught sight of Maia. Her face held a look of annoyance, but her eyes were bright and excited. 

“You don't want to miss your flight Alec. And you.” She rounded on Magnus. “I gave you one rule, no going after contestants.” Magnus looked sheepish and pressed a smaller kiss to Alec’s cheek before running back down. Alec entered the car in a daze, unsure of whether or not that was a dream. Maia climbed in with him and began questioning him. The first questions were generic, but then she got more specific. 

“So, you kissed Magnus, who you already knew. have you thought about it before?”  
Before he could think better of it, Alec nodded. 

“Yeah, I have and that surpassed any kiss I could have imagined. We’ll definitely need to talk when I get home.” Maia smiled. 

“I’m happy for you.” And maybe Alec’s stint on reality tv was unconventional, but at least he got the dreamiest kiss imaginable.  
———————-  
Two months later  
Alec suddenly remembered how much he hated having cameras in his face. He had been invited to the premier of the show and there were a lot of eyes on him as he arrived. Izzy was having a grand time, posing and enjoying being in the limelight. Alec, however, would have been more content to watch the show from the privacy of his living room. But when the invitation came in the mail, Izzy had begged and begged and Alec couldn't tell her no. And Magnus was going so at least he could see him and he had never been to LA. They had kept in contact when they could as Alec spent time in Africa. In between Magnus’ shooting schedule, Alec’s work, and the time difference, communication had been scarce. They had agreed to make it exclusive and had been on a few dates since Alec’s return to the city. It was still hush, hush because the show had yet to air and people started following them both on social media. Each cast member was briefed to not allude to any relationships whatsoever. 

 

Seeing those he had missed at the premier made up for the discomfort. He was glad to see Aline again and everyone was eager to know how his work had been. The cast members were ushered down to the stage once inside the building and all sat on chairs. Alec found himself next to Meliorn and Raphael, and Magnus was at the other end of the row. They caught eyes and waved. They had seen each other on the flight, and in the hotel room, but Alec missed being next to him. Maia came onstage and smiled at everyone. 

“Hi everyone! Its been awhile, huh? So, you're going to watch the live show with everyone on the big screens behind me. And at the end we’re going to have a Q+A with Hodge about this episode and the season. Thank you everyone for making it out to be here! This is going to be a good night!” With that, Maia left the stage and Hodge appeared. He introduced himself and the show and then the lights went dim as the screens began playing the show. Alec saw Lydia onscreen arriving and more about her life from her interview. Then it was his turn and he hid his face in his hands once he heard his voice. He looked toward Magnus and was less embarrassed when he saw the fond look on his face as he watched Alec onscreen. He heard the audience laugh when he and Magnus recognized each other. The other introductions passed by and Alec tuned them out. He saw day turn to night and he was shocked to see the footage of him and Magnus walking along the beach. 

Thirty minutes in and Alec realized that they were definitely focusing on him and Magnus. They kept a lot of their interactions n the final edit and the audience clearly enjoyed it. He could hear them laugh when they bantered, and then it was time for his conversation with Aline. He could whispers from the crowd and he could only hope they were good. His fellow cast mates looked over at him at the revelation and quickly swiveled their heads toward Magnus. Alec tried to keep a neutral face and saw Magnus doing the same. The whispers grew louder during the marriage pact and Alec was dreading his exit. It cut to a date between Aline and Helen before showing Alec’s official departure. He waited with baited breath before Magnus kissed him. The entire audience cheered, and the others onstage cheered as well. It showed his exit interview before cutting to a shot of Magnus.  
“Alec’s probably the best person I know and he deserved to have a little romance here. And I’ve been dying to do that for years.” Magnus onscreen shrugged and the episode ended shortly after on a cliffhanger. And there they were Alec’s fifteen minutes of fame and one Q+A left. 

They started the Q+A with general questions about the location, the food, the activities. Alec joined in here and there, but mostly let the others answer. He wasn’t there very long and was still in shock that his kiss was broadcast for everyone to see. He knew that the show could air anything filmed, yet he expected his story to be unworthy of airtime, not a focus of the pilot episode. Soon enough, Hodge’s questions got more pointed until his eyes finally settled on Alec. 

“So Alec, everyone saw you struggle with a hard decision. Now that everything’s done are you glad you made the choice you did?”  
Alec considered for a moment. Even though he had the shortest stay on the show, he had managed to find love and do something he had dreamed of. 

“I don’t. I was really grateful for the opportunity I had and the experiences I had were so rewarding. I just really love helping people and devoting that much time to it was worth it. Though I did miss everyone.” Hodge smiled and Alec could tell something was coming. 

“Oh, anyone in particular you missed?” Alec’s eyes went to Magnus who nodded in silent support. 

“Well, Hodge, I did miss my boyfriend most of all.” And the audience erupted into the loudest cheers of the night and Aline and Helen looked upset that they were just finding out, but Alec tuned everyone out when he saw the smile on Magnus’ face and he couldn't resist going over to Magnus and kicking Kaelie out of the seat next to him and holding his hand. Looking at Magnus’ wide bright smile, Alec knew he never really left paradise, because being with Magnus was a paradise of its own.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is watching bachelor in paradise hmu at softdario!


End file.
